Trustworthy Terrors
'Trustworthy Terrors' is the fifteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Fred has been having nightmares about a demon. And the demon comes to life to destroy the gang! Synopsis Fred has been having no-good nightmares! Scooby and the gang are in the van, sleeping. Suddenly, Fred wakes up, screaming. The rest of the gang wakes up. Fred had a nightmare where his trap didn't work on the Dream Demon. Scooby and the gang go back to sleep. The next day, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby wake up. Fred is driving. He has been up since he had another nightmare. Suddenly, a demon appears. Fred says it's the demon from his dreams! The van drives away. The demon promises to find the gang and destroy them. Scooby waves good-bye to the demon. The demon shoots fireballs at the van. After escaping the demon, Velma drives as Fred goes to sleep. Fred dreams that the Dream Demon isn't a person in a costume. He wakes up screaming. Fred realizes he's been asleep for over an hour. Fred starts driving the van again. Suddenly, the Dream Demon appears. It shoots lasers at the van. After escaping the demon, Fred goes back to sleep. In his dream, the Dream Demon is destroying the van. Fred wakes up. The van stops at an old shop. The gang enters. Inside, they meet a woman. Her name is Grace. A man named Mr. Charm walks up to the gang. His new creation, a box that allows you to watch dreams and nightmares was stolen. The gang buys snacks. They go back outside. There, the Dream Demon attacks them. After escaping the Dream Demon, the gang finds the Mystery Machine destroyed. Fred says it was destroyed in his dream. Velma says they should trust his dreams to find out what the demon will do next. After rebuilding the van, the gang drives off. On the road, Fred goes to sleep. He dreams the Dream Demon stays hidden for a few hours. Fred wakes up. He explains his dream. Velma says if the demon is hiding they don't have to worry. Fred agrees. He goes back to sleep. He dreams the demon comes back and kidnaps Daphne. Fred wakes up. Daphne is gone! Velma tells Fred to try to dream where the demon lives. Fred goes to sleep. He wakes up. Fred says the Dream Demon lives in a nearby cave. At the cave, Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for Daphne. The Dream Demon appears. He chases them around. Scooby and Shaggy don't escape. The Dream Demon grabs them. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are locked up with Daphne. Daphne says she can pick the lock with Scooby's collar. Scooby hands her his collar. Daphne picks the lock. She gives the collar back to Scooby. The three of them escape. Meanwhile, Velma and Fred are looking for Daphne. Fred goes to sleep. He dreams that they capture the Dream Demon. Fred wakes up. He and Velma find Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy. Fred explains his dream. Velma tells him to set a trap. Fred starts drawing a blueprint. In Fred's trap, Scooby and Shaggy will lure the Dream Demon out of the cave. Daphne and Velma will tie the demon to the ground. Next, Fred will unmask the demon. After the trap, the gang unmasks the Dream Demon. It is Grace! She stole the machine and watched Fred's nightmares. She wanted to scare the gang away and steal the Mystery Machine. The police come and take her away. Mr. Charm walks by. The gang gives him his machine. Fred explains everything. The episode ends with Mr. Charm giving Fred a machine that will stop his nightmares. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Dream Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Road *Shop *Dream Demon's Cave Notes/trivia Fred curse of black in the mystery machine is not working. Daphne says "Velma start humming to fix in the mystery machine. She was mystery machine is working. Velma humming to fix the mystery machine. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are Kangaroo stampede that skill not sure. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Velma playing the guitar and sings the perhaps you should be getting out early song "Guilty of the jail" in the police station. Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1